thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Linkara
Out of curiosity, shouldn't we be mentioning Linkara's robot doppelganger or whatever its called? It's appeared far more often than harvey finevoice, and seems to be pretty important to the plot after all. Go ahead and add him if you want, dude. Cferra 23:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't we consider History of Power Rangers its own series now? He's posted 5 parts with plans to go through every season after all. Does anyone know who plays Linkara's future self? Thanks. He's played by Lewis's dad. --Spike's Girl (talk) 23:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Linksano should there be a new section on Linksano now that he's been in a handful of reviews or do you think there's just not enough known about him yet 17:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) PS the robot is called Mechacara We're waiting for more information on that. If you want to add information, you are free to do so. Cferra 18:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Iron Liz You think we should add information on Iron Liz, now? I've spoken to Linkara and he said it isn't necessary to make a page about her yet. He wants us to wait as there's no rush and we, the admins, want to see her get a few more appearances under her belt. We want to make sure she's okay with having a page like the ones I've made for Nella and Andycakes. I've made those pages with permission from those people and after they've had numerous appearances. Linkara says there's no rush to make a page. Leave it at that. Cferra 23:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I think for now, we should give her a mention on Linkara's page, but yeah, I agree that there's no need to make a dedicated page for her just yet. Master Metallic 01:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Given how much has passed, the creation of Liz's own page etc, her appearences in Louis' videos and their relationship and breakup, I'd suggest it may be worth revisiting this idea at this point. aawood@gmail.com 19:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Superman IV pic Someone should probably upload a pic of Linkara dressed up as the NC in the Superman IV review. MPS2001! He's the Nostalgia Critic, he remembers it so we don't have to... 23:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) question When he said "Anti-life justified my hate", what does that means (incase it had a double meaning)? Fiona Frightening Shouldn't add that he's going to be voice acting for the indie video gane Fiona Frightening and The Wicked Wardrobe?-Retro Ace (talk) 22:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Gunslinger and King Of Worms: Is there ever going to be a page on The Gunslinger or The King of Worms and if so when? Are you waiting for The Gunslinger's story to finish unfolding and the King Of Worms to reveal himself? 01:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) We usually don't have a set schedule for adding characters. The Gunslinger's page can be made, but I would say the King of Worms would be better left until more information is revealed. --Spike's Girl (talk) 22:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) LINKARA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Aqw51ACvu4 nice stuff about linkara GavinTheMemeMan (talk) 01:45, December 26, 2017 (UTC)